Intuición en el aire
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: Flora suele darse cuenta de muchas cosas, aunque no de forma intencional. Por eso es que Hestia le pregunta por cierto asunto poco antes de su boda y claro, como el tema le divierte, le va a contestar con calma. [Spin-off de la Saga HHP]
1. Pregunta

_**Renuncia de derechos: **_Harry Potter_ y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling. Tomo prestado parte de eso en el presente fanfic sin fines de lucro. Por otro lado, trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

_**Advertencia:**__ el presente fanfic insinúa detalles que no siguen el canon debido a que está ligado a la _Saga HHP_, escrita por su servidora antes de leer _HP6_ y _HP7_, así que no se admiten reclamos por la ausencia y/o presencia de personajes y situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

_**Dedicatoria:**__ Me he aprovechado de este desafío en particular para desearle feliz cumpleaños a __**JessyRiddleFriki**__, mi hermana pequeña adoptada. Espero que la pases bien en tu día y que cumplas muchos, muchos años más. Adivinarás qué hermana Carrow eres, sin dificultad._

_Esta historia participa en "¡Desafía a tus musas!" del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"_

* * *

><p><strong>Pregunta.<strong>

Era una hermosa mañana de verano.

Flora Carrow, desde la puerta trasera de la casa de campo, miraba hacia la amplia pradera que se extendía detrás de la casa, parte de la cual era cubierta por una enorme carpa a rayas amarillas y verdes, de tonos muy pálidos. Era como si el sol derramara sus rayos sobre parte del mullido césped, o al menos eso le pareció.

Ignoró por completo el parloteo tras ella, en el interior de la casa, con sus hermanas discutiendo detalles que, al final, sabía que estaban más que subsanados.

—¡Flora! ¿Quieres dejar de fantasear y venir a ayudarnos?

La joven, de abundante pelo castaño oscuro peinado en lo alto de la cabeza en un moño muy elaborado a base de muchísimas trenzas, dejó escapar un suspiro, echó un último vistazo a la quietud de la pradera y dando media vuelta, se internó en la casa.

Era un sitio curioso aquel, tan elegante y a la vez tan campestre, con cada habitación llena de detalles hermosos y sutiles, que parecían un curioso reflejo de la paz y la brillantez del exterior. Flora atravesó la cocina, fue a un pasillo lateral y subió la escalera hasta el dormitorio más amplio, donde su hermana mayor se encargaba de dar los últimos toques al arreglo de su gemela.

—Flora, ¿se puede saber qué hacías? —inquirió Tisiphone con una mueca que, increíblemente, no lograba quitarle su aspecto de delicada muñeca de porcelana —Por favor, colócale con cuidado la tiara y el velo a Hestia, tengan su minuto a solas y todo eso. Voy a ver qué hace Marcus.

Tisiphone abandonó el dormitorio al tiempo que se alisaba su túnica de gala color borgoña, que en realidad, era demasiado elegante para una boda al aire libre. Pero claro, las gemelas no serían quienes le dijeran semejante cosa a su hermana.

—Por favor, Flora —llamó Hestia.

La nombrada asintió, acercándose a la otra por la espalda, quedando por un segundo ambas ante el espejo del tocador. Siendo gemelas, eran prácticamente idénticas; solo mirando poco a poco lo demás en ellas que se les comenzaba a distinguir por el arreglo del cabello, por el color de la túnica de gala, por las muecas que podían hacer ante la misma frase…

Lo que las dos tenían en común ese día, aparte de su rostro, era la felicidad que sentían.

—Quieta, Hestia, y pronto podrías darle el sí a Bernie luciendo muy, muy guapa.

—Flora, ¿cómo lo sabías?

La aludida arqueó una ceja tras colocar una delicada y sencilla tiara de plata y perlas en la cabeza de su hermana, complementando el moño en el cual estaba recogido su cabello castaño oscuro, para a continuación fingir despreocupación mientras fijaba el blanco velo con varias horquillas.

—¿Qué cosa, Hestia?

—Me lo dijiste. Que cuando me enamorara, solo me importaría "ese" chico. ¿Cómo lo sabías?

Flora miró a Hestia por el espejo. Los ojos de ambas, azules y penetrantes, no solían mentirse mutuamente. Tal vez por ser gemelas, suponían. Sin embargo, esta vez la pregunta tenía una respuesta un poco más clara, pero no muy sencilla.

—¿Tenemos tiempo? Es algo largo de explicar —aseguró Flora.

—Creo que nos queda media hora antes de que nos llame Tisiphone.

—De acuerdo, entonces te cuento antes que a Phonie se le ocurra interrumpirnos. Solo espero que no te vayas a reír, creerás que es algo tonto.

—¿Cuándo me he reído de lo que tú me cuentas?

Flora meneó la cabeza y sonrió. Hestia siempre la tomaba en serio, por más descabellado que sonara lo que le explicaba. Tomó aire.

—Bien, recordarás que en quinto, un día entramos a Pociones y dijiste oler algo peculiar, ¿verdad?

—Sí, me acuerdo. Slughorn se disculpó por el desorden, pues antes que nosotros habían tenido clase con él los alumnos de sexto, los que tomarían el ÉXTASIS.

—Exacto. ¿Te acuerdas que retiró algunos calderos de las mesas y que tú dijiste que el olor peculiar venía del caldero cercano a nosotras?

—Sí, me acuerdo. Luego supimos por los de sexto y séptimo que Slughorn les mostró Veritaserum, Multijugos, Amortentia y Felix Felicis.

—Lo que tú oliste era por la Amortentia, Hestia, estuve segura. Todo por varios detalles que me habías contado tiempo atrás. Y todos tenían que ver con Bernie.

Hestia parpadeó repetidamente con aire incrédulo, causando que Flora dejara escapar una breve risa. Era lógico que no le creyera a la primera, Hestia solía ser la racional de las dos, por lo que Flora sonrió ligeramente, asintió y tomó aire.

Le iba a describir a Hestia cómo empezó a intuir que Bernard Victory, un mago hijo de muggles aparentemente del montón, terminaría convirtiéndose en su futuro esposo.

–&–

_¡Bienvenidos sean!_

_Esto es para un desafío cuyas variables incluyen al Sagrado Veintiocho "Carrow". A decir verdad quería otro, pero ya que salió este apellido (que en los libros es nefastamente representado por Amycus y Alecto), decidí contar algo del pasado de "Tras Bambalinas", otro de mis fics que, de hecho, también surgió por un desafío en el mismo foro._

_Los pongo en antecedentes: las gemelas Carrow, Hestia y Flora, solo salen en la sexta película de Harry Potter, son unas chicas de rostro serio. Allí su pelo es castaño y lacio, por lo que el presente fic explicará cómo llegaron a lucir como se describen en "Tras Bambalinas". Siendo estas gemelas solo parte del canon fílmico, me tomé la libertad de crearles una hermana mayor, Tisiphone, cuyo nombre está inspirado en Tisífone, una de las tres Erinias o Furias. ¿Adivinan quiénes eran las otras dos? Se los dejo de tarea (Bell rueda los ojos, ella y sus pistas raras…)._

_Espero que te guste el regalo, Jessy, y como será un fic de más de un capítulo, te durará bastante._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos a la próxima._


	2. Dulce

_**Renuncia de derechos: **_Harry Potter_ y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling. Tomo prestado parte de eso en el presente fanfic sin fines de lucro. Por otro lado, trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

_**Advertencia:**__ el presente fanfic insinúa detalles que no siguen el canon debido a que está ligado a la _Saga HHP_, escrita por su servidora antes de leer _HP6_ y _HP7_, así que no se admiten reclamos por la ausencia y/o presencia de personajes y situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

_**Dedicatoria:**__ Me he aprovechado de este desafío para desearle feliz cumpleaños a __**JessyRiddleFriki**__, mi hermana pequeña adoptada. Espero que la pasaras bien en tu día y que cumplas muchos, muchos años más. Eres la pequeña de las hermanas Carrow, por si lo dudabas._

_Esta historia participa en "¡Desafía a tus musas!" del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"_

* * *

><p><strong>Dulce.<strong>

En la mesa de Slytherin no eran muy apreciados los dulces.

Que no se malentienda. Siendo la mayoría de sus ocupantes hijos de las familias más distinguidas del mundo mágico, sabían apreciar los más exquisitos sabores. El problema era que, precisamente por ser educados en la más alta refinación, muchos pretendían no tomar en cuenta las rosquillas, la mermelada o el chocolate, al menos no a la hora del desayuno, cuando se les enseñó que la comida debía ser ligera, lo que parecía ser sinónimo de insípida.

Pero lo último no era la opinión de Flora Carrow, que acostumbraba servirse en el desayuno al menos tres tostadas con mermelada junto con el jugo de naranja; en invierno, la bebida era chocolate caliente, casi sin excepción, cosa que su gemela, Hestia, no terminaba de explicarse.

—No entiendo cómo puedes comer todo eso —musitó una mañana de octubre.

—Necesito energía —aseguró Flora, encogiéndose de hombros luego de terminarse su última tostada —Flitwick nos está machacando mucho con los encantamientos convocadores.

—¿Necesitas energía todos los días, Carrow? —se burló uno de los compañeros de curso de Flora, de lustrosos cabellos negros, con un brillo bromista en sus ojos azul cobalto.

—Deja de fijarte en lo que comen los demás, Vaisey, y vámonos a clase —renegó otro muchacho, también de ojos azules pero con el pelo castaño.

—Ya voy, Harper —Vaisey, se encogió de hombros y se puso de pie, acomodándose la mochila al hombro antes de seguir al castaño.

Hestia, mirándolos con desaprobación, también se levantó.

—Andando —le indicó a su gemela.

Flora asintió, tomó sus cosas y salió disparada tras su hermana y sus compañeros.

Subir hasta Encantamientos era entretenido, sobre todo considerando lo que practicaban desde hacía días. El encantamiento convocador, que los de quinto decían haber odiado, era en realidad bastante sencillo. A Flora los hechizos se le daban bastante bien, pero Hestia era otro cantar. Los profesores habían descubierto que esa era una forma de distinguirlas.

—Cinco puntos menos para Slytherin, señorita Hestia Carrow.

—¡No fue a propósito!

Flora suspiró al ver cómo su hermana intentaba que Flitwick entendiera que el haberlo golpeado con un tintero en la cabeza fue por equivocarse al apuntar antes de realizar el encantamiento convocador. Mientras seguía practicando con las pelotas que les habían entregado, se preguntó cuál sería la mejor manera de ayudar a Hestia.

Al final, ella no tuvo que mover ni un dedo.

A la hora del almuerzo, en el vestíbulo, se cruzaron con unos alumnos de Hufflepuff que venían de Pociones junto a los de Gryffindor. Flora los esquivó de forma sutil, acercándose más a Harper y Vaisey (que por desgracia, no paraban de hablar de quidditch), pero Hestia no tuvo la misma idea y por venir refunfuñando, casi chocó con un muchacho de cabellos negros que consultaba el contenido de un pergamino con expresión enfurruñada.

—Ten cuidado, Carrow —avisó el chico, dando un paso lateral.

—¿Con qué, Victory? —quiso saber Hestia, malhumorada.

—Casi me haces tropezar, nada más —aclaró él, dejando de leer el pergamino y mostrándose muy serio —Nos veremos en Pociones más tarde, ¿te sientas conmigo también este año, no?

—¿También?

—Sí, eres Hestia Carrow, ¿no?

Antes que la nombrada pudiera decir algo, el muchacho se alejó rumbo a la mesa de Hufflepuff, por lo que la joven Carrow alcanzó a su gemela, quien ya estaba sirviéndose generosas porciones de salchichas calientes.

—En serio, Flora, ¿cómo puedes comer tanto?

—Tengo hambre, Hestia. ¿Y qué te dijo Victory?

—Nada, casi choco con él por venir pensando en el chasco de Encantamientos. Me preguntó si también nos sentaremos juntos este año en Pociones. Seguro no quiere que estallen más calderos.

Los Slytherin de su curso compartían Pociones con Hufflepuff, lo cual era un alivio, pues decían que los de quinto debían ir a clase con los de Gyffindor y no todas las veces terminaban bien.

—¿También? —se extrañó Flora de pronto, dejando de prestar atención a su almuerzo.

—Sí, ya sabes que Victory me ayuda para…

—No, eso no. ¿Cómo sabía Victory que tú…? Bueno, que eres Hestia.

La otra parpadeó con aire confundido, antes de caer en cuenta del detalle. En ese momento ambas hermanas iban vestidas idénticas, sin la más leve variación en el atuendo, solo una persona realmente observadora habría notado que una de ellas hacía caer su fleco ligeramente hacia la izquierda y la otra, hacia la derecha. Pero nada más.

—Ni idea —indicó Hestia con indiferencia, comenzando a servirse.

El almuerzo fue breve para ambas hermanas, que se apresuraron a bajar a las mazmorras para la clase de Pociones de esa tarde, todo para no soportar a Vaisey y a Harper discutir sobre si Urquhart podría ganar o no el primer partido de la temporada.

—¿Gustan, dúo Carrow? —invitó Victory cuando las vio llegar, tendiéndoles una caja pequeña y cuadrada, de cartón, cuyo exterior estaba adornado con un brillante papel amarillo.

—¿Qué son? —quiso saber Flora, estirando el cuello para ver el contenido.

—Galletas, las envió mi madre. Dice que quería que llegaran a tiempo.

—¿A tiempo de qué? —inquirió Hestia, mientras Flora probaba una galleta.

—Será mi cumpleaños el sábado, son parte del regalo.

Hestia asintió, acercándose también a mirar el contenido de la caja.

Mientras Flora terminaba la galleta y alegaba que era excelente, logró darse cuenta que su hermana primero olisqueó el contenido de la caja con lentitud, casi como si pudiera saborear el aire, antes de oírla decir.

—¿Galletas de **vainilla**, eh? Se ven bien, Victory. Y no sé por qué, pero creo que te quedan.

El chico hizo una mueca fingida de fastidio, pero Flora contuvo una sonrisa.

_Ese fue el primer indicio._

–&–

_¡Bienvenidos al segundo capítulo!_

_Lamento la demora, pero no han sido los mejores tiempos para mí. Inesperadamente renuncié al trabajo y mientras me acoplo a la libertad, pues la inspiración parece que también renunció, porque no he logrado terminar casi nada de escritos, entre ellos este. Lo siento. Jessy-chan._

_En este segundo capítulo retrocedemos en el tiempo al cuarto curso de las gemelas Carrow, que siendo compañeras de Vaisey y Harper, a su vez han revelado que en mi canon mental las considero de la edad de Ginny Weasley y Luna Lovegood. Así, de una manera algo rara, he logrado colar el primer olor de Amortentia que me asignaron, "vainilla", que en lo personal, es uno de mis favoritos. Quedó incluido de forma un tanto absurda, pero es mi fic y haré lo que me dé la gana._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto._


	3. Frondoso

_**Renuncia de derechos: **_Harry Potter_ y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling. Tomo prestado parte de eso en el presente fanfic sin fines de lucro. Por otro lado, trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

_**Advertencia:**__ el presente fanfic insinúa detalles que no siguen el canon debido a que está ligado a la _Saga HHP_, escrita por su servidora antes de leer _HP6_ y _HP7_, así que no se admiten reclamos por la ausencia y/o presencia de personajes y situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

_**Dedicatoria:**__ Me he aprovechado de este desafío para desearle feliz cumpleaños a __**JessyRiddleFriki**__, mi hermana pequeña adoptada. Que cumplas muchos, muchos años más._

_Esta historia participa en "¡Desafía a tus musas!" del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"_

* * *

><p><strong>Frondoso.<strong>

Las fiestas de Navidad y Año Nuevo no fueron muy alegres para Flora y Hestia Carrow ese año. Al ir a casa, debieron tragarse el desagrado que les inspiraba Marcus Flint, ponerle buena cara y felicitar a su hermana mayor, Tisiphone, por elegirlo como futuro marido. Las gemelas, desde que se enteraron de aquello, habían hablado largamente, llegando a la conclusión de que Tisiphone solo buscaba la protección de los Flint para la guerra que parecía venirse encima, esa de la cual El Profeta negaba toda posibilidad.

—¿Crees que Phonie se volvió loca? —inquirió Flora cuando, después de las vacaciones, ella y Hestia iban en el expreso de regreso a Hogwarts.

—No, solo es sensata. Esperemos que eso sea suficiente.

Flora asintió sin mucha convicción, antes de que llegara el carrito de comida y con él, un Vaisey deseoso de invitarle aunque fuera un pastel de caldero, cosa que aceptó, pese a las negativas de Hestia. El viaje resultó agradable, salvo por los rumores de que Potter, Granger y los Weasley no iban en el tren, que parecía la última gran novedad.

Pero no tuvieron tiempo de pensar demasiado en alumnos de otros cursos y para más señas, de otras casas. Al iniciar el nuevo trimestre, Hestia y Flora se vieron inmersas en diversos trabajos para las clases que las dejaban agotadas, apenas se acordaban de responder correctamente a las cartas de sus padres y de Tisiphone, esta última detallando los preparativos de su boda, la cual sería en el verano. Hestia quería una excusa para no asistir a semejante acontecimiento, pero sinceramente no hallaba cómo zafarse

—Si no vas, Phonie no te lo perdonará en la vida —aseguró atinadamente Flora.

—Lo sé, lo sé…

Una de las cosas que solían disfrutar las gemelas era dar largos paseos por los jardines cuando hacía buen clima y claro, no tenían tareas pendientes. No pudieron reanudad la costumbre hasta después de Semana Santa, cuando habían adelantado todo lo posible y los profesores decidieron calmarse un poco con eso de sobrecargar a los de su curso. En uno de esos paseos, llegaron a un sitio cercano a los límites del Bosque Prohibido que les gustaba mucho, pues rebosaba de flores en esa época del año. Allí se sentaron y se dedicaron a hablar de varias cosas, sobre todo de la última carta de su padre, en la que les pedía ir pensando en las asignaturas a las que les darían prioridad el curso siguiente, cuando oyeron en las cercanías pasos apresurados y después, gente saliendo del bosque, que resultaron ser chicos de su curso lanzándose algo alargado.

—¡Eh, dúo Carrow, deberían quitarse de allí! —advirtió de improviso Vaisey, que fue de los últimos que salió de la zona arbolada.

—¿Ahora por qué? —Flora fue la primera en obedecer, poniéndose de pie y quitándose del camino del muchacho.

—Estamos jugando americano, no querrán que la pelota…

—¡Cuidado, Carrow!

Flora, como era obvio, se giró hacia la voz, pero en realidad le hablaban a Hestia, que seguía en su sitio, entre las flores, aunque no tardó en doblarse sobre sí misma, sujetándose la parte trasera de la cabeza mientras emitía un quejido.

—¡Hestia! —se sobresaltó Flora, acercándose a ella.

—¿Está bien? —quiso saber aquel que le había advertido, Victory, de Hufflepuff.

—¡Serás idiota, Bernie! —se quejó Vaisey enseguida.

Flora no se detuvo a pensar en ese momento cómo es que Vaisey nombraba de manera tan familiar a Victory, sino que revisó el punto que Hestia se frotaba en la cabeza, echándole una mirada despectiva al objeto ovalado que yacía cerca.

—¿Eso es una pelota muggle? —increpó tras asegurarse que su gemela no sangraba ni tenía nada roto, enderezándose y dirigiéndose a los dos chicos.

—Bueno, así practicamos pases cuando no hay entrenamiento de quidditch —respondió Vaisey, sin alterarse —Normalmente vamos a un claro cercano del bosque para no molestar, pero Bernie dijo que no debíamos molestar a las criaturas siniestras, aunque no sé…

—¿Bernie? —se extrañó Hestia, levantándose por fin.

—Yo —Victory hizo un movimiento de mano, indiferente.

—¿Desde cuándo se llevan tan bien? —se interesó esta vez Flora.

Ambos muchachos se encogieron de hombros tras intercambiar miradas.

—¿Y qué es esa cosa, de todas formas? —Hestia miró con rencor la cosa ovalada que la golpeó.

—Un balón de americano… Fútbol americano, es un deporte muggle —explicó Victory de forma apresurada —Le pedí a Edwin que me lo prestara, por alguna razón lo tenía en su baúl…

—¿Quién es Edwin? —preguntaron las gemelas a la vez.

Victory señaló a uno de los chicos que no se les habían acercado, que era delgado y de pelo oscuro y revuelto, que se distinguía por llevar una camiseta de un color amarillo intenso.

—¿Cadwallader? —se sorprendieron las Carrow, de nuevo al unísono.

—Uno de sus hermanos juega americano en la universidad —indicó Victory.

—¿Qué es la u-ni-ver…? —empezó a pronunciar Hestia.

—Universidad. Donde se estudian las profesiones muggles.

Flora observó a su gemela con una ceja arqueada. Normalmente no hacía tantas preguntas a Victory, considerando que él era hijo de muggles y no se llevaban demasiado bien con esos magos. Al final, desatendió su conversación y le preguntó a Vaisey si querría acompañarla en el verano a la boda de su hermana, a lo cual el chico asintió en silencio, entre desconcertado y halagado.

—Vámonos, Vaisey —invitó Victory de golpe, notoriamente enfadado.

El nombrado, sin saber qué había ocurrido, asintió y se despidió de las Carrow. Flora les dedicó a ambos una sonrisa, pero al verlos lejos, se giró hacia Hestia con una ceja arqueada.

—¿Qué pasó? —inquirió.

—Nada, solo le pregunté a Victory qué hacían los muggles en el verano para divertirse, aparte de juegos que pueden romperte el cráneo. Él contestó que había muchas cosas que los muggles tenían para entretenerse, me pidió no meterme donde no me llaman y se marchó.

—Seguramente lo ofendiste de alguna forma, Hestia.

—Más me ofendió él a mí. Además, ¡apestaba a hojas, a corteza, a lodo y a…! ¡Apestaba a **bosque**, vamos! No sé cómo los chicos les encanta hacer de sí mismos un asco.

Flora, al principio desconcertada por la palabrería de su hermana, terminó echándose a reír.

_Segundo indicio y contando._

–&–

_¡Bienvenidos al tercer capítulo!_

_Me alegra mucho que puedan acompañarme en esta aventura. Es una manera un poco rara de colar el segundo Olor de Amortentia del fic, pero qué quieren, mi mente últimamente no da para mucho (y es raro, el tiempo libre sobra, sobra…)._

_Las Carrow se enteraron durante las fiestas de diciembre que su hermana mayor se casará con Marcus Flint, cosa que no parece gustarles (a quién le gustaría una noticia así?). Por si lo olvidaron, Tisiphone Carrow es un OC, madre de la protagonista de "Tras Bambalinas", así que no se molesten en buscarla en la información canon ni nada que se le parezca._

_Por otro lado, el curso escolar está por terminar, lo cual agradecen las gemelas, y al disfrutar de tiempo libre, se topan con algunos de sus compañeros de curso que usan el fútbol americano como práctica suplementaria a las de quidditch. Victory es hijo de muggles, por eso conoce el juego, pero Vaisey, ¿acaso tiene parientes muggles? En mi canon mental sí, se menciona en "Tras Bambalinas"; por otro lado, he puesto que andaban con Cadwallader, Hufflepuff del equipo de quidditch mencionado en HP6, que como no se sabe su curso, lo puse en el mismo que las gemelas y compañía, así como también le di un nombre de pila y familia muggle. El punto aquí es mostrar una escena aparentemente sin sentido donde Hestia, por algún motivo, está incómoda con Victory y saque a relucir que se trajo el olor del bosque con él, que es el segundo olor de Amortentia que saco en el presente fic. Lo sé, es muuuuy raro._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos a la próxima._


	4. Aseado

_**Renuncia de derechos: **_Harry Potter_ y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling. Tomo prestado parte de eso en el presente fanfic sin fines de lucro. Por otro lado, trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

_**Advertencia:**__ el presente fanfic insinúa detalles que no siguen el canon debido a que está ligado a la _Saga HHP_, escrita por su servidora antes de leer _HP6_ y _HP7_, así que no se admiten reclamos por la ausencia y/o presencia de personajes y situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

_**Dedicatoria:**__ Me he aprovechado de este desafío para desearle feliz cumpleaños a __**JessyRiddleFriki**__, mi hermana pequeña adoptada. Que cumplas muchos, muchos años más._

_Esta historia participa en "¡Desafía a tus musas!" del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"_

* * *

><p><strong>Aseado.<strong>

El curso terminó, aunque no fue de manera alegre, considerando que _El Profeta_ ahora anunciaba a los cuatro vientos lo que llevaba negando casi un año.

El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado había regresado.

—¡Esto es increíble! —se indignó Hestia, paseando de un lado a otro del dormitorio que compartía con su gemela —Ahora resulta que Tisiphone no estaba tan equivocada al comprometerse con esa imitación de troll que es Flint…

—Oye, Phonie no es tonta, y lo sabíamos —le recordó Flora, que recostada en su cama, repasaba una redacción de Historia de la Magia que debía entregar al volver al colegio —Quiere estar a salvo, ¿puedes culparla?

—¿Crees que alguien nos hará algo a nosotros, precisamente?

—Considerando cómo se han portado Amycus y Alecto… Sí, es probable. Nadie se va a tragar el cuento de que nosotras no somos como ellos.

Hestia detuvo sus pasos, contempló a su gemela con el ceño fruncido y espetó.

—¿Y por eso Tisiphone va a cometer tamaña estupidez? ¿De verdad cree que los Flint van a protegerla o es que…? Flora, ¿no has pensado que en realidad ya no quiere ser una Carrow?

—Oye, Phonie conoce a Flint desde hace años, algo bueno le ha de haber visto. Y en estos momentos, lo menos conveniente es ser una Carrow —musitó Flora con cierta tristeza, antes de asentir y guardar su redacción —Ahora vamos, es hora de cenar.

Hestia farfulló algo ininteligible, asintió y acompañó a su hermana fuera del dormitorio.

En el camino, tratando de olvidarse de la boda de su hermana, que sería la semana siguiente, pero al menos en caso de Hestia, no acababa de funcionar. Flora sabía, por su expresión, que seguía dándole vueltas al matrimonio de Tisiphone; saltaba demasiado a la vista que no habría amor en ese enlace. Afecto quizá, dado que los Flint eran amigos de la familia desde hacía años y Tisiphone, como había recordado, era amiga de la infancia de Marcus (por mucho que algunos hallaran inverosímil tal afirmación), pero amor… No, Flora en eso estaba de acuerdo con Hestia, que Tisiphone estaba viendo por su seguridad al aceptar tal compromiso.

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan amiga de Vaisey? —quiso saber Hestia.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque lo invitaste a la boda.

—Siempre nos hemos llevado bien con Vaisey. Pensé que sería agradable tenerlo de compañía mientras estamos rodeados de las amistades estiradas de los Flint.

Hestia, muy a su pesar, asintió ante tal observación.

—¿Sabes? Deberíamos invitar a Harper —sugirió Hestia, no muy convencida.

—No creo que los Flint acepten eso.

—¿Acaso importa?

—Sí, porque no queremos arruinarle el día a Phonie, por más que nos desagrade esta boda.

Llegaron entonces al comedor de la casa, cuya larga mesa rectangular rara vez se llenaba. Los Carrow solían cenar en el extremo más cercano a la puerta de la cocina, así que Flora fue a ocupar una de las sillas a la izquierda de su madre, quien a su vez estaba a la izquierda de su marido. El señor Carrow, un hombre regordete y no muy agraciado, tenía la vista fija en un punto imaginario al frente, con expresión seria, hasta que dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Ya era hora de que bajaran —les indicó a las gemelas.

—Lo siento, padre —se disculpó Hestia enseguida y Flora solo asintió a esas palabras.

—¿Escuché que hablaban de invitar amigos a mi boda? —se interesó Tisiphone, que físicamente era muy parecida a las gemelas, solo que con los ojos oscuros de su padre.

—Sí, hablábamos de eso, ¿por qué? —quiso saber Flora.

—Bueno, pensé que si invitaran a varios amigos, estaría bien que tuvieran su propia mesa en la recepción. ¿Cuántos son?

Las gemelas intercambiaron una breve mirada antes de encogerse de hombros.

—Nos confirmarán mañana, a más tardar —salvó Hestia la situación.

Tisiphone asintió y comenzaron a cenar.

Flora contuvo un suspiro hasta que estuvo de vuelta en su dormitorio. A veces le parecía que Tisiphone era demasiado ingenua creyendo que habría gente encantada de asistir a una fiesta de los Carrow, menos con las cosas como estaban. Eso o quizá fingía tranquilidad precisamente por la situación actual, para no preocuparlas de más.

—Flora… ¿A quién más invitaste?

La pregunta de Hestia tomó a la otra por sorpresa.

—¿Aparte de Vaisey? A las Greengrass, a Harper…

—Seguramente él traerá a Bobbin, ¿lo has pensado?

Flora contuvo una risita antes de contestar.

—Pues no, Harper sabe lo molesta que puede ser su prima durante una fiesta como esa. ¿Acaso estás celosa, Hestia?

—¿De Melinda Bobbin? Ni que estuviera loca…

—Es que no parece.

—Olvídalo.

—¿Tú invitaste a alguien?

—No, no se me ocurrió nadie. Pensé en Victory, pero seguramente los Flint se encargará que uno como él no entre a la boda.

—¿Pensaste en Victory? ¿En serio?

—Sí, antes de terminar el curso, mencionó algo de que en verano tiene poco qué hacer.

Las dos se quedaron en silencio por un largo rato, aunque pronto dejaron de lado los funestos pensamientos que les causaba la idea de tener a Marcus Flint como cuñado y se dedicaron a atraer el sueño: Flora suspiró, meneó la cabeza y buscó entre sus libros uno de Encantamientos que le gustaba especialmente; en cambio, Hestia revisó sus cajones de ropa, musitando algo sobre una túnica que quería usar al día siguiente, cuando acompañara a Tisiphone a confirmar algunas de las asistencias a la boda.

—¿Sabes algo curioso? —comentó Hestia cuando finalmente encontró la prenda que quería, color borgoña oscuro, y la dejó preparada para ponérsela por la mañana —El único defecto de Victory es ser hijo de muggles.

—¿El único? —se extrañó Flora, dejando momentáneamente su lectura.

—Sí, porque por lo demás, no es tan chocante como la mayoría de los de Hufflepuff. Vamos, incluso es más ordenado que la mayoría de los de nuestra casa.

—¿Ordenado? Hestia, ¿de dónde sacas eso?

La aludida se encogió de hombros.

—Es mi impresión —respondió con vaguedad —Me acordé de él hace un momento, oliendo la **ropa limpia** que nos acaban de guardar los elfos. Debe ser por esa imagen suya… Y no sé por qué, pero creo que cuando regresemos al colegio, lo veremos con una insignia de prefecto.

Flora estuvo a punto de reír ante semejante pensamiento, pero se lo pensó mejor. Conocía de sobra a Hestia para saber que no se tomaría bien lo que había imaginado. Regresó la atención a su libro, meneando la cabeza y ocultando una sonrisa.

_Tercer indicio a tomar en cuenta._

–&–

_¡Bienvenidos sean al cuarto capítulo!_

_Bueno, sinceramente, esto no está quedando tan bien como me gustaría. Pensé que sería mucho más divertido con eso de los Olores de Amortentia y que fuera un regalo, pero no siento que sea de mis mejores trabajos (Bell hace reverencias de disculpas a Jessy-chan)._

_Ahora, respecto al capítulo, son vacaciones de verano de Hestia y Flora, a punto de iniciar quinto curso (sexto, para Harry y compañía), pensando más que nada en que se ha confirmado públicamente el regreso de Voldemort y que su hermana Tisiphone se casará, principalmente, para que su familia política la proteja y para dejar de usar su apellido de soltera, que no es bien visto por culpa de sus primos Amycus y Alecto. Entre un comentario y otro, se menciona a Melinda Bobbin (a quien Slughorn nombra en HP6) y que ella y Harper son primos (lo cual solamente es mi canon mental). Lo curioso es cuando Hestia saca a colación, sin venir a cuento, que Victory no le parece tan malo y además, menciona que la ropa limpia se lo recuerda, lo que es un detalle colado de manera bizarra para que aparezca mi tercer aroma de Amortentia, lo siento._

_Cabe destacar que el presente capítulo tuve que reescribirlo casi completamente, debido a que la primera versión no me convencía del todo y sentía que el olor de Amortentia que se me asignó salía de forma mucho más irreal que aquí. Siendo sincera, este capítulo no me acaba de convencer, pero me siento más a gusto ahora, por lo que da igual._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos a la próxima._


	5. Respuesta

_**Renuncia de derechos: **_Harry Potter_ y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling. Tomo prestado parte de eso en el presente fanfic sin fines de lucro. Por otro lado, trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

_**Advertencia:**__ el presente fanfic insinúa detalles que no siguen el canon debido a que está ligado a la _Saga HHP_, escrita por su servidora antes de leer _HP6_ y _HP7_, así que no se admiten reclamos por la ausencia y/o presencia de personajes y situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

_**Dedicatoria:**__ Me he aprovechado de este desafío para desearle feliz cumpleaños a __**JessyRiddleFriki**__, mi hermana pequeña adoptada. Que cumplas muchos, muchos años más._

_Esta historia participa en "¡Desafía a tus musas!" del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"_

* * *

><p><strong>Respuesta.<strong>

—… Si te sirve de consuelo, todo eso tuvo sentido para mí hasta que oliste la Amortentia.

Flora por fin había concluido, deseando de todo corazón que Hestia no le soltara un sermón justo antes de su boda, pues no tenía tiempo ni ganas de escucharla. Se puso de pie, se alisó la túnica y empezaba a dar media vuelta cuando su gemela, de improviso, preguntó.

—¿Y tú qué, Flora?

—¿Disculpa? —la aludida arrugó la frente, confundida.

—Si así de fácil fuiste descubriendo que me gustaba Bernard, ¿qué pasó contigo y Winston? ¿Acaso también lo notaste con la Amortentia de esa vez o…?

—¿Qué? ¡No! —Flora se echó a reír, ante la cara pasmada de Hestia —Lamento decirlo, pero en eso soy tan despistada como tú. Me agradaba Winston, sí, pero no pensé que fuera serio hasta que se lesionó de forma tan horrible, ¿recuerdas que no pudo jugar contra Gryffindor ese año?

—¡Ah, sí! —Hestia abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sorprendida, antes de dejar escapar una breve risa —¡Dejaste tus cosas abandonadas en la biblioteca en cuanto Harper fue a decirnos!

—Exacto. Fue como un golpe de blodger directo al pecho, ¿comprendes? Al menos así lo describió Winston cuando se lo expliqué. Lo que lamento es que al decidirte por Bernie, Harper…

Hestia meneó la cabeza con pesadumbre, haciéndole un ademán a Flora para que no prosiguiera. Ambas sabían que, durante el curso de terror que tuvieron en Hogwarts gracias, entre otras cosas, a sus propios primos, Harper había finalmente declarado sus sentimientos hacia Hestia, pero ella, en ese entonces ya enamorada de Victory, no pudo corresponderle, con lo cual su amigo se volvió más huraño que de costumbre, lo que unido a que no volvió después de las vacaciones de Semana Santa, las preocupó muchísimo. Solo después de la caída de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado se enteraron que se habían hallado muertos meses atrás a los miembros de una familia muggle que, por desgracia, resultaron parientes maternos de Harper.

—¿Sabes si Harper va a venir? —susurró Hestia, con la cabeza gacha.

—Winston dijo que le envió una lechuza, pero no sé si le respondió. Puedo preguntarle, si quieres.

—No, gracias, déjalo así. Pero agradécele a Winston el gesto.

Flora asintió y esta vez sí salió de la habitación, dejando escapar un suspiro en cuanto cerró la puerta tras de sí, antes de bajar y zambullirse de lleno en el alboroto que eran los últimos preparativos para la ceremonia. Solo pudo zafarse de ellos cuando puso como excusa el revisar el sitio de la ceremonia, al que fue lo más deprisa que pudo, hallando casi de inmediato a Winston Vaisey, que conversaba con el novio y un hombre joven que le daba la espalda.

—Winston, ¿todo bien en…?

Cuando el tercer hombre giró la cabeza, Flora se quedó impactada al reconocer en aquellas facciones, maduras y algo bronceadas, al Harvey Harper que tenía meses sin haber visto.

—¡Viniste! —lo saludó, acercándose con rapidez para darle un fuerte abrazo.

—Winston tuvo la genial idea de amenazarme con un maleficio si no venía —aseguró Harper, aunque una leve sonrisa suya dejaba claro que bromeaba —Gracias por la invitación.

—No hay de qué. Además, fue idea de Hestia.

Harper asintió y Flora, por su expresión de serenidad, supo que su amigo había superado sus sentimientos, quedándole solo la amistad hacia ambas gemelas.

Poco tiempo tuvieron para seguir charlando. En ese momento los instaron a tomar sus puestos. Flora, con una sonrisa muy amplia, observó a la gente reunida ese día, pensando que pese a lo que dijeran magos como el pesado de su cuñado, Hestia había hecho una buena elección.

Lo que viniera después, solo ella y Bernard Victory podrían decidirlo.

–&–

_Por si no lo han adivinado, esto es el final del presente fic._

_Más que nada, se trata de un cierre, tipo "epílogo", para la pequeña historia de cómo inició el enamoramiento de Hestia Carrow por un mago hijo de muggles (lo cual resulta inverosímil si se recuerda que los Carrow son considerados sangre limpia). Flora fue la narradora casi todo el tiempo, porque fue quien respondió a la pregunta de Hestia y claro, porque en estricto orden de nacimiento, es la Carrow menor, tal como Jessy es de entre ella, Aurora-nee y yo. Espero que te haya gustado, Jessy, aunque no fuera un final de lo más impresionante._

_Lo que más podría llamar la atención aquí es que se descubriera el anterior enamoramiento de Harper (a quien puse por nombre de pila Harvey por primera vez en un One para un reto, "Tiro que salió por la culata"), y que se diera a entender que durante la segunda guerra, perdió a parte de familia materna, que era muggle, convirtiéndolo así en mestizo y ahondando un poco más en la historia personal que empecé a perfilarle en "Tras Bambalinas" y que en la _Saga HHP_ no he desarrollado por la simple razón de que no se ha ofrecido tal cosa. Yo y mis ideas…_

_Bueno, me despido de momento, pero no duden en que los desafíos con familias mágicas de los Sagrados Veintiocho seguirán apareciendo en mi perfil, todo porque deseo que me otorguen un apellido en específico, todo por un personaje del cual quiero escribir._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en otra ocasión (o en otro fic, como gusten)._


End file.
